PsychOuts that could be
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: Songs that could be potential psych-outs. Hopefully you think their funny. Their kinda hard to write.
1. Eye of the Tiger

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: I thought I would do a story that is a bunch of Psychouts that I felt Shawn and Gus could do. So here it is.**

1: Eye of the tiger by Survivor

Shawn and Gus stopped at the steps of the station. They looked at each other. A Smile spread across Shawn's face. He stood in a boxing stance and started singing while jumping up the stairs.

Shawn: Risin' up back on the street 

Gus: Did my time, took my chances 

Shawn: Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet

Gus: Just a man and his will to survive

Shawn: So many times, it happens too fast 

Gus: You change your passion for glory

Shawn: Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past

Gus: You must fight just to keep them alive.

(They head into the station while dancing.)

Shawn and Gus: It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight. Risin' up to the challenge of our rival. And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night. And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger

(Shawn grabbed Juliet and started dancing with her)

Shawn: face to face out in the heat

Juliet: Shawn what are you doing?

Gus: Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry

Shawn: (We solved the case. This is our victory dance.) They stack the odds 'til we take to the street

Gus: For we kill with the skill to survive

Shawn: Care to join us in the chorus. 

(Juliet laughed)

Shawn, Gus, Jules: It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight. Risin' up to the challenge of our rival. And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night. And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger

Shawn: Risin' up, straight to the top

Gus: Have the guts, got the glory

Jules: Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop

(Lassiter came out)

Lassie: What the hell's going on here?

Shawn: A Celebration, Lassie.

Gus: yea.

Lassie: O'Hara, these two fools talked you into this.

Jules: No. I went on my own.

Lassie: Well, don't let me stop you.

Shawn: Just a man…I can't do it now. Your stepping on my mellow, man. We need to see the Chief.

Gus: Yea, we have new information about the case.

(they walked off into the chief's office)


	2. Grow up

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

2: Grow up

Shawn and Gus stood out side his father's front door, in the front yard. Henry came out and stood on the porch.

Henry: You need to think Shawn. Broaden your vision. Grow up

Shawn: Right dad. (He broke into song and dance.) This is who I am and this is what I like

Gus: GC, Sum and Blink, and MXPX rockin' my room

Shawn: If you're looking for me, I'll be at the show

Gus: I can never find a better place to go

Shawn: Until the day I die

Gus: I promise I won't change

Shawn: So you better give up.

_Shawn does air guitar. Gus does air drums. Henry stares._

Shawn and Gus: (shouting) I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change I just wanna have fun. I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change so you better give up cause I'm not gonna change I don't wanna grow up

Henry: This is ridiculous Shawn.

Shawn: You just don't know what cool is. _Henry rolled his eyes._ (Shawn continued to sing) I'd like to stay up late spend hours on the phone

Gus: Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home

Shawn: (making a face at Henry) I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone. I am immature but I will stay this way forever.

Gus: 'Til the day I die. I promise I won't change. So you better give up.

_Shawn does air guitar. Gus does air drums. Henry stares._

Shawn and Gus: (shouting) I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change I just wanna have fun. I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change so you better give up cause I'm not gonna change I don't wanna grow up

Henry: Fine Shawn. Have it your way. _Henry turned and grabbed the hose. He turned on the water and aimed at Shawn and Gus. _

Shawn: Hey! That's not cool.

Gus: This is your fault Shawn.

Henry: I don't want to Grow up either. _Shawn picked up a handful of mud and flung it at his father. They started a mud fight. Three grown men and a lot of mud._


	3. I'll be there for you

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

3: I'll be there for you

Shawn and Gus just solved a case. It tested their friendship to the max. They nearly lost each other. Now back in the Psych office, they have worked out their differences and are celebrating with a song, not knowing that Jules is there.

(standing in front of the window) Shawn: (air guitar) So no one told you life was gonna be this way

Gus: (air guitar) Your jobs a joke, your broke, your love life's D.O.A

Shawn: It's like your always stuck in second gear

Gus: And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year but

Shawn and Gus: (air guitar back to back) I'll be there for you when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you like I've been there for you. I'll be there for you cuz your there for me too.

Shawn: You're still in bed at ten and work begin at 8

Gus: You've burned your breakfast so far…things are going great

_Jules come in from outside. She joins in to the shock of the other two._

Jules and Shawn: Your mother warned you there'd (just jules) days like this

Shawn: Woah, woah. What are you doing?

Jules: Joining in. Is that ok?"

Shawn: Of course. (picking up where they left off) Oh but she didn't tell you…

Gus: When the world has brought you down to your knees

Shawn and Gus and Jules: (air guitar back to back) I'll be there for you when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you like I've been there for you. I'll be there for you cuz your there for me too.

Gus: This is too weird. I can't do this with her here.

Jules: sorry, do you want me to leave?

Gus: Yes (Jules shook her head and left)

Shawn: Wow! I think I feel a hug coming on.

Gus: yea, what the hell?

Shawn: buddies?

Gus: Buddies. (They hugged.)


	4. love is a battlefield

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

4: Love is a battlefield

Jules just solved a case. She jumps up on her desk and starts singing.

Jules: (same dance steps used in the video) Your beggin me to go, your making me stay. Why do you hurt me so bad? It would help to know. Do I stand in your way or am I the best thing you've had? Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why. But I'm trapped by your love and I'm chained to your side. (she is joined by other female officiers. Jumps off desk.) We are young. Heartache to heartache we stand. No promises, no demands. Love is a battlefield. We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong. Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing. Love is a battlefield.

_Jules spotted Shawn and Gus watching her. She danced her way over to them._

Jules: We're losing control. Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside? (she gently pushed Shawn down the hallway) And before this gets old…

Shawn: Ow! What was that for?

Jules: It's what they do in the video.

Shawn: What video?

Jules: Love is a battlefield

Shawn: Why are you singing about love?

Jules: Never mind. (She walked away)

Shawn: (shouting after her) Jules, finish your song. (shouting/Singing) We are young. Heartache to heartache we stand. No promises no demands. (talking quietly to himself) Love is a battlefield.


	5. Turn me loose

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

5: Turn me loose

_The Psych boys have a night out at Tom Blair's Pub after a case._

Shawn (tapping leg, singing into beer bottle, reaching out to random women): I was born to run. I was born to dream. The craziest boy you've ever seen. I've gotta do it my way or no way at all.

Gus (beer in hand, hand over heart, on knees): And I was here to please. I'm even on my knees, makin' love to whoever I please, I gotta do it my way or no way at all

Lassie (scotch in hand, undoing tie, acting drunk): And then you came around. Tried to tie me down. I was such a clown. You had to have it your way or no way at all.

Henry (Beer in hand, trying to have fun, being Henry): Well, I've had all I can take. I can't take it no more. I'm gonna pack my bags and fly…or no way at all.

Shawn, Gus, Lassie, Henry: (Shawn and Gus-shouting. Lassie-High pitched, Henry-talking) So why don't you turn me loose. Turn me loose, turn me loose. I gotta do it my way or no way at all. Why don't you turn me loose. Turn me loose, turn me loose, I gotta do it my way, I wanna fly.

Henry: This is stupid Shawn

Shawn: What are you talking about? We rocked that.

Gus: Yea, we totally rocked that.

Lassie: Spencer! What are…(passes out drunk)

Shawn: See, dad. Lassie had fun.

Henry: Goodbye Shawn.

Shawn: Killjoy.

Shawn and Gus rock out to the rest of the song with air guitars.


	6. hold on loosely

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

6: Hold on Loosely

Shawn and Gus are in the car chasing a suspect. Shawn turns on the radio.

Shawn: (air guitar) It's so damn easy, when your feelings are such

Gus: (pounding on the steering wheel) To overprotect her, To love her too much

Shawn and Gus: And my mind goes back to a girl I left some years ago, who told me just Hold on loosely, but don't let go. If you cling to tight, babe your gonna lose control. Your baby needs someone to believe in, and a whole lot of space to breathe in.

Shawn: (stops) what does that even mean? Hold on Loosely?

Gus: It's just a song, Shawn.

Shawn: I know but what does it mean. Are you supposed to hold on to something loosely or is it just a figure of speech?

Gus: It's the lyrics Shawn. There is no meaning.

Shawn: But you have to have a meaning.

Gus: No you don't.

Shawn: Gus, don't be a grumpy composer. It does has to have meaning or it wouldn't make sense.

Gus: I'm not doing this, Shawn. Let's just ride in silence.

Shawn: But Gus…

Gus: No, Shawn. I'm not doing this. (He turned up the radio and they continued in silence)


	7. 8675309

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

7: 867-5309

Shawn is in front of Jules's apartment door. He's trying to woo her. He knocks. She answers.

Shawn(smiling): Jules, Jules who can I turn to, You give me something I can hold on to, I know you'll think I'm like the others before, Who saw your name and number on the wall, Jules I've got your number. I need to make you mine, Jules don't change your number, 8 6 7-5 3 0 9 (8 6 7-5 3 0 9)  
8 6 7-5 3 0 9 (8 6 7-5 3 0 9)

Jules (laughing): Shawn, what are you doing?

Shawn: Wooing you

Jules: I see

Shawn (continuing his song. Plays air guitar. Falls to his knees): Jules, Jules, you're the girl for me, You don't know me but you make me so happy, I tried to call you before, But I lost my nerve, I tried my imagination, But I was disturbed, Jules I've got your number, I need to make you mine, Jules don't change your number 8 6 7-5 3 0 9 (8 6 7-5 3 0 9), 8 6 7-5 3 0 9 (8 6 7-5 3 0 9)

Jules: I have neighbors, Shawn.

Shawn: But I don't want to woo them. I want to woo you.

Jules: Shawn that's…Aww, hell! (She grabbed the collar of Shawn's shirt and pulled him to her, they kissed.)

Shawn: wow! But I have to finish my song.

Jules: finish it inside. (she pulled him inside, ripping off his jacket.)


	8. Old time rock and roll

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

8: Old time rock and roll

Shawn and Gus are goofing off in Shawn's apartment. They are reenacting a scene from Risky business. They are wearing opened button down shirts, boxers, socks, and black sunglasses. Music starts.

Shawn: (slides in) Just take those old records off the shelf

Gus: (slides in) I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself

Shawn (turns around): Todays music ain't got the same soul

Gus (turns around): I like that old time rock and roll

Shawn: Don't try to take me to a disco

Gus: You'll never even get me out on the floor

Shawn: In ten minutes, I'll be late for the door

Gus: I like that old time rock and roll

Shawn and Gus: Still like that old time rockn roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock n roll  
Wont go to hear them play a tango

(Henry walked in) Henry: Oh, this is a pretty picture

(The boys jump) Shawn: Dad! What are you doing here?

Henry: I was coming over for what I thought was a boys night but if this what you had in mind I'm just going to go.

Shawn (wrapped his arms around himself): we were having fun.

(Jules walked in carrying a pizza and a couple of movies. She stopped when she saw the sight)

(Shawn's cheeks turned bright red and his voice was suddenly high)

Shawn: Jules! What are you doing here?

Jules: What happened to movie night? Where are your pants?

Gus: This is embrassing.

Henry: Stop fooling around, Shawn. Take the pizzas from the girl and put in the movies and for the love of god put some pants on.


	9. livin on a prayer

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

9: Livin' on a prayer

The boys are in Buzz's apartment after the 9 lives case. Shawn, Gus, and Buzz are a little shaken and decide to loosen up a bit.

Shawn: Tommy used to work on the docks

Gus: Unions been on strike

Buzz: He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough

Shawn: Gina works the diner all day

Gus: Working for her man, she brings home her pay For love - for love

Buzz: She says we've got to hold on to what we've got

Shawn: cause it doesn't make a difference

Gus: If we make it or not

Shawn: We've got each other and that's a lot

Buzz: For love - well give it a shot

Shawn, Buzz, Gus: (Shawn-air guitar, Gus-air drums, Buzz- air bass) Whooah, we're half way there  
Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and well make it - I swear  
Livin on a prayer

Shawn: Tommy's got his six string in hock

Gus: Now he's holding in what he used

Buzz: To make it talk - so tough, it's tough

Shawn: Gina dreams of running away

Gus: When she cries in the night

Buzz: Tommy whispers baby its okay, someday

Buzz: we've got to hold on to what we've got

Shawn: cause it doesn't make a difference

Gus: If we make it or not

Shawn: We've got each other and that's a lot

Buzz: For love - well give it a shot

Shawn: That was fun.

Gus: yea, I don't think the little boy cat liked it. (watching the cat disappear into the bedroom)

Buzz: Thanks guys. I feel better now.

Shawn: See, Bon Jovi fixes everything. (they left)


	10. my only wish this year

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

10: My only wish

Jules got a little too drunk at the station's annual Christmas party. She was wearing a short red skirt and a red spaghetti strap tank top and red knee high boots. She got up on a table and started singing to Shawn.

Jules: Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love.

Shawn: Jules? Are you ok?

Jules: Santa can you hear me  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off  
It just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year.  
Santa can you hear me.  
I want my baby (baby, yeah)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me.  
Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow

(She placed a bow on top of Shawn's head and pulled him onto the table.)

Shawn: What the…? Have you been drinking?

Jules: (yes) Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here.  
Santa thats my only wish this year.  
oohhh ohh yeah  
Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
Cause I heard that your coming to town

Jules: Sing with me Shawn (she pulled him under the mistletoe)

Shawn and Jules: Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)  
Really hope that your on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Ohh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby (baby)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe

Chief: Mr. Spencer! Detective O'Hara! What are you doing up there?

Shawn: Tis the season Chief.

Chief: True. Make sure she gets home ok?

Shawn: You got it Chief.


	11. footloose

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

11: Footloose

Shawn and Gus are in the station after a case. Lassiter joined in. They are doing the same dance moves from the movie.

Shawn: Been working so hard  
I'm punching my card  
Eight hours, for what  
Oh, tell me what I got

Gus: I've done this feeling  
That time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town  
Now I gotta cut

Shawn and Gus: Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise  
Pull me off a my knees  
Jack, get back  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose

Lassie: Spencer what are you doing?

Shawn: Footloose!

Shawn: You're playing so cool  
Obeying every rule  
Dig way down in your heart

Gus: You're yearning, yearning for some  
Somebody to tell you  
That life ain't passing you by

Lassie: I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try  
You can fly if you'd only cut

(Shawn and Gus look at lassiter who breaks into dancing from the movie)

Lassie: Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Oowhee, Marie  
Shake it, shake it for me  
Whoa, Milo  
C'mon, c'mon let's go  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose  
We got to turn you around  
You put your feet on the ground  
Now take a hold of your ball  
I'm turning it

Shawn: Lassie, you-you can dance

Gus: and sing.

Shawn: We need to take you out.

Lassie: No

Shawn: I can't think of a woman who wouldn't want a piece of that.

Lassie: No, Spencer. (he walked away)

Shawn: Ok then. No women for you!


	12. We are the champions

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

12: We are the champions

Shawn and Gus just figured out a case. They are at the crime scene celebrating while the chief and Lassiter and Jules are arresting the perps.

Shawn: (loving look in eyes looking at news cameras) I've paid my dues, Time after time

Gus: (pleading with the camera) I've done my sentence, But committed no crime

Shawn: (places hands over his heart) And bad mistakes, I've made a few

Gus: (kneels in front of Shawn) I've had my share of sand kicked in my face, But I've come through

Shawn and Gus: (totally butchering the song, out of sync) We are the champions - my friends, And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -, We are the champions -  
We are the champions, No time for losers, 'Cause we are the champions - of the world –

(Lassiter came over.)

Lassie: What are you two losers doing?

Shawn: We are solved the case. We're excited.

Lassie: Knock it off. This is a crime scene not a stage. Shut the hell up.

Gus: Buzz Kill

(Shawn and Gus walked away)


	13. I'll be

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

13: I'll be

It's Juliet's birthday. Shawn is planning on crashing her birthday party with a very special surprise.

Club owner: We have a special birthday treat for Juliet O'Hara. We hope it's a birthday you'll remember.

_Shawn came out on stage with a microphone. Juliet's friends turned her around._

Shawn: The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Jules: Shawn?!

Shawn: (looking lovingly at Juliet) I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

(He pulled Jules up on stage with him and started dancing with her)

Shawn: And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Shawn: I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

(Shawn got down on one knee. He pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to Juliet. She opened it her jaw dropped. Shawn took the ring out of the box. Shawn spoke into the microphone.)

Shawn: Before I met you, I didn't know what love was. Then you came along. You make me feel away that I've never felt before. I like the feeling it gives me. I don't want to lose you. I want to know that you'll be there every night when I come home and that you'll be there when I need you. You're my world. You're my life. I love you. Marry me, Juliet?

Jules: Oh, Shawn. (crying) Yes! I will marry you.

(Shawn stood up and smiled at her as he slid the one carat diamond onto her finger. He kissed her. Then he finished his song.)

Shawn: And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead. I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life. I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life.


	14. A whole new world

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

14: A Whole New World

Shawn is giving Jules a ride home on his bike. She is scared and holding onto him really tight.

Shawn: I can show you the world, Shining, shimmering, splendid, Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide. I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder, over sideways, and under. On a magic carpet ride. A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming

Jules: A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew but when I'm way up here it's crystal clear. That now I'm in a whole new world with you. Now I'm in a whole new world with you. Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling, soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky

Jules: A whole new world

Shawn: Don't you dare close your eyes

Jules: A hundred thousand things to see

Shawn: Hold you breath-it gets better

Jules: I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be

Shawn: A whole new world

Jules: Every turn a surprise

Shawn: With new horizons to pursue

Jules: Every moment red letter

Shawn and Jules: I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you

(The bike stopped. Jules climbed off. Shawn walked her to the door.)

Shawn: A whole new world

Jules: A whole new world

Shawn: That's where we'll be

Jules: That's where we'll be

Shawn: A thrilling chase

Jules: A wondrous place

Both: for you and me

(They leaned into each other and kissed.)


	15. Paradise by the dashboard light

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

15: Paradise by the dashboard light

Shawn and Gus are at their high school reunion. They lost a bet. Gus has to do the girl part.

Shawn: I remember every little thing as if it happened only yesterday, parking by the lake and there was not another car in sight and I never had a girl looking any better then you did and all the kids at school they were wishing they were me that night. And now our bodies are oh so close and tight. It never felt so good, it never felt so right. And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife, glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife, c'mon, hold on tight. C'mon, hold on tight. Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night, I can see paradise by the dashboard light.

Gus: Ain't no doubt about it we were doubly blessed. 'cause we were barely seventeen and we were barely dressed

Both: Ain't no doubt about it. Baby got to go out and shout it. Ain't no doubt about it we were doubly blessed

Shawn: Cause we were barely seventeen and we barely dressed. Baby don'cha hear my heart. You got it drowning out the radio. I've been waiting so long for you to come along and have some fun and I gotta let you know. No you're never gonna regret it so open up your eyes, I got a big surprise it'll feel all right well I wanna make you motor run. And now our bodies are oh so close and tight. It never felt so good, it never felt so right. And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife, glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife, c'mon, hold on tight. C'mon, hold on tight.

Both: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night. I can see paradise by the dashboard light. Paradise by the dashboard light. You got to do what you can and let Mother Nature do the rest. Ain't no doubt about it we were doubly blessed cause we were barely seventeen and we were barely

Gus: Stop right there, I gotta know right now before we go any further (laughing) do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you make me so happy? For the rest of my life, will you take me away and will you make me your wife. (Shawn is laughing. 'Oh my god. I can't believe we're doing this)

Shawn: (Concentrate Gus)

Gus: Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life will you take me away and will you make me your wife? I gotta know right now before we go any further do you love me? Will you love me forever?

Shawn: (suppresses laughter. Dances crazily. Air guitar. ) Let me sleep on it. Baby, baby let me sleep on it. Let me sleep on it and I'll give you an answer in the morning. Let me sleep on it. Baby, baby let me sleep on it. Let me sleep on it and I'll give you answer in the morning. Let me sleep on it. Baby, baby let me sleep on it. Let me sleep on it and I'll give you answer in the morning.

Gus: I gotta know right now do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life will you take me away and will you make me your wife? I gotta know right now before we go any further do you love me? Will you love me forever?

Shawn: Let me sleep on it. Baby, baby let me sleep on it. Let me sleep on it. And I'll give you answer in the morning. Let me sleep on it.

Gus: Will you love me forever?

Shawn: Let me sleep on it

Gus: Will you love me forever?

Shawn: I couldn't take it any longer, lord I was crazed and when the feeling came upon me like a tidal wave I started swearing to my god and on my mother's grave that I would love you to the end of time. I swore I would love you to the end of time. So now I'm praying for the end of time. To hurry up and arrive. Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you I don't think that I can really survive I'll never break my promise or forget my vow but God only knows what I can do right now I'm praying for the end of time so I can end my time with you.

Shawn: (laughing again. On knees air guitar) It was long ago and it was far away and it was so much better then it is today.

Gus: (laughing.) It never felt so good, it never felt so right and we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife.

Gus: I can't believe you made me do that Shawn.

Shawn: Dude, we lost a bet. We had no choice. Besides Jules isn't here and no one can hit the high notes like you.


	16. Perfect

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

16: Perfect by Simple Plan

Shawn and Henry got into another of the whirlwind fights. Shawn storms out but not before leaving his father a message.

Shawn: Hey dad look at me, Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Henry: Shawn!

Shawn: (walks towards door.) I try not to think About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

Henry: What are you doing Shawn?

Shawn: 'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Henry: What's the point Shawn?

Shawn: You're mad because I didn't become a cop. Nothing I ever do is good enough for you. So why don't I make it easy for you. Good bye, dad.


	17. Young

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

17: Young By Kenny Chesney

Shawn and Gus just got the case of the murder of a prominent Country star. They are in the star's trailer looking for clues.

Shawn: (finds lyrics on the table and starts singing them, put a cowboy hat on his head) Looking back now, well it makes me laugh, We were growin our hair, we were cuttin' class

Gus: Knew it all already, there was nothing to learn, We were strikin' matches just to watch 'em burn

Shawn: Listen to our music just a little too loud, We were hangin' in there with the outcast crowd,

Gus: Headin' to the rapids with some discount beer  
It was a long train tussle but we had no fear.

Shawn and Gus: Man I don't know, where the time goes, But It sure goes fast, just like that  
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue, With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes, Had no excuses for the things that we'd done  
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young

Shawn: Talked a good game when we were out with the guys  
But in the back seat we were awkward and shy

Gus: Girls were a mystery that we couldn't explain  
And I guess there are some things that are never gonna change

Shawn and Gus: Man I don't know, where the time goes, But It sure goes fast, just like that  
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue, With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes, Had no excuses for the things that we'd done  
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young

Shawn: Dude, we could totally rock the country world.

Gus: No kidding. Can we go solve the case now?

Shawn: Yea.


	18. Chicks dig it

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

18: Chicks dig it by Chris Cagle

Shawn and Gus are trying to impress some girls walking by the Psych office.

Shawn: Hey y'all...watch this, Daddy's belt, Momma's drapes, Standin' tall on the Backyard shed, Lookin' cool in my superman cape, I told the neighborhood girl

Gus: Said hey y'all watch this, My fate was a broken arm  
My reward one big kiss, When daddy asked me why I did it  
I made him laugh out loud when I told him, 'Cause the chicks dig it

Shawn and Gus: Scars heal, glory fades, And all we're left with are the memories made, Pain hurts, but only for a minute, Yeah life is short so go on and live it, 'Cause the chicks dig it

Shawn: Black top road, Learner permit, Thought I was Earnhardt  
Drivin' fast but I didn't see the ditch, Took out a mailbox, then a fence and then a barn, The police came and called my father

Gus: But I met the farmer's daughter, And when the judge asked me why I did it, He threw the book at me when I told him, "Cause the chicks dig it"

Shawn and Gus: Scars heal, glory fades, And all we're left with are the memories made, Pain hurts, but only for a minute, Yeah life is short so go on and live it, 'Cause the chicks dig it

(The girls laugh and walk by.)

Shawn: That was awesome.

Gus: They don't know what their missing


	19. Can't fight this feeling

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

19: Can't fight this feeling By REO Speedwagon

Shawn, Gus, and Lassie have just solved a case. They are unwinding at the station when the Chief and Jules show up.

Shawn (secretly to Jules): I cant fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show

Gus: I tell myself that I cant hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when were together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear

Lassie: And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

Shawn, Gus, Lassie (doing random moves): And I cant fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever, Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore

Shawn: My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl

Gus: Cause you take me to the places that alone Id never find

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight

Lassie: You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

Shawn, Gus, Lassie: And I cant fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for, Its time to bring this ship into the shore, And throw away the oars, forever

Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore.

Chief: What is going on here?

Lassie: Chief, when did you get here?

Jules: Oh about half way through your little song. (Mocking the boys) I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started for, and if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crushing through your door, baby I can't fight this feeling anymore

The chief and Jules laughed. The boys stared at them. Unamused.


	20. That thing you do

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Saw a youtube video with this song. I thought I'd make a story out of it.

20: That Thing You Do by the wonders

SBPD company picnic. Shawn and Gus are kaorokeing. To Jules.

Shawn and Gus: You, doin that thing you do

Shawn: (staring lovingly at Jules) Breaking my heart into a million pieces

Gus: Like you always do

Shawn and Gus: And you, don't mean to be cruel

Shawn: You never even knew about the heartache

Gus: I've been going through

Shawn and Gus: Well, I try and try to forget you girl, but it's so hard to do, every time you do that thing you do

I, know all the games you play

Shawn: And I'm gonna find a way to let you know

Gus: You'll be mine someday

Shawn and Gus: Cause we, could be happy can't you see

Shawn: If you'd only let me be the one to hold you

Gus: and keep you here with me

Shawn and Gus: Cause I try and try to forget you girl, but it's just so hard to do, every time you do that thing you do

Shawn: I don't ask a lot girl, but I know one thing's for sure

Gus: It's the love I haven't got girl, and I just can't take it anymore

Shawn and Gus: Cause we, could be happy can't you see

Shawn: If you'd only let me be the one to hold you

Gus: And keep you here with me

Shawn and Gus: Cause it hurts me so just to see you go

Shawn: Around with someone new

Gus: And if I know you you're doin that thing

Shawn: Every day just doin that thing

Shawn and Gus: I can't take you doing that thing you do


	21. I don't want to miss a thing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

21: I don't want to miss a thing by Aerosmith

Shawn is determined to tell Jules how he really feels. Shawn has a secret, other then his psychic one; he plays guitar. Jules is on a date. Shawn finds her and serenades her.

Shawn: (playing guitar) I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away dreaming, I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever, Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.

Jules: Shawn?

Shawn: Don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall a sleep cause I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.

Jules date: Who's this guy?

(Jules was near tears and annoyed with her self-centered date.)

Shawn: Lying close to you feeling your heart beating and I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing. Then I kiss your eyes and Thank god we're together. I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, forever, and ever.

Shawn: Don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall a sleep cause I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.

Jules: Oh Shawn. That's so sweet.

Jules date: Beat it buddy.

Shawn: I don't want to miss one smile. I don't want to miss one kiss. I just want to be with you. Right here with, just like this. I just want to hold you close. Feel your heart so close to mine and just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time.

Don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall a sleep cause I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.

Don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep. I don't want to miss a thing.

Jules: Shawn, I love you too.

Shawn: Really? (They kiss)

Jules Date: Hey.

Jules: Sorry, I've got a new ride home and he drives a motorcycle.


	22. Gotta go my own way

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

22: Gotta go my own way from High School Musical 2

Jules just had a fight with Lassiter. She also found out Shawn's secret and needs to get away for a while.

Jules: Shawn, Listen.

I gotta say what's on my mind. Cause something about us doesn't seem right these days. Life keeps getting in the way whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged. It's so hard to say. But I gotta do what's best for me. You'll be ok…

(in station)

I've gotta move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here. I hope you understand. We might find our place in this world someday. But at least for now…I gotta go my own way

(Shawn follows her towards the door)

Don't wanna leave it all behind. But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall everytime. Another color turns to grey. And it's just to hard to watch it all slowly fade away. I'm leaving today. Cause I gotta do what's best for me. You'll be ok…

(Jules goes outside. Shawn runs after her.)

I've gotta move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here. I hope you understand. We might find our place in this world someday. But at least for now…I gotta go my own way

Shawn: What about us? What about everything we've been through?

Jules: What about trust?

Shawn: You know I never wanted to hurt you

Jules: What about me?

Shawn: What am I supposed to do?

Jules: I gotta leave but I'll miss you.

Jules: I've gotta move on and be who I am

Shawn: Why do you have to go?

Jules: I just don't belong here I hope you understand.

Shawn: I'm tryin' to understand

Jules: We might find our place in this world someday But at least for now

Shawn: I want you to stay.

Jules: I've gotta go my own way

Jules: I've gotta move on and be who I am

Shawn: What about us?

Jules: I just don't belong here I hope you understand.

Shawn: I'm tryin' to understand

Jules: We might find our place in this world someday But at least for now

Shawn: I want you to stay.

Jules: I've gotta go my own way


	23. Irresistible

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: The psych-outs are not connected to each other. They are little mini stories.

23: Irresistible by Jessica Simpson

Jules knows it's wrong. She knows she shouldn't have feelings for him but she can't help it. Something about him is…Irresistible.

Jules: Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type

To hide what I feel inside

When he makes me weak with desire

I know that I'm supposed to make him wait

Let him think I like the chase but I can't

Stop fanning the fire, I know I meant to say no

But he's Irresistible, up close and personal

Now inescapeable, I can hardly breathe

More then just physical, deeper then spiritual

His ways are powerful

And Irresistible to me (yeah, yeah, I can hardly breathe)

Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right

That I should really say goodnight

But I can't stop myself from falling (falling)

Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same

That I don't want to play his game (no)

Cuz when I feel his arms wrapped around me

I know I meant to say no

But he's Irresistible, up close and personal

Now inescapable, I can hardly breathe

More then just physical, deeper then spiritual

His ways are powerful

And Irresistible to me (yeah, yeah, I can hardly breathe)

Can't you see whenever he's close to me

I really find it hard to breathe

He's so irresistible

Baby you know its' more then just spiritual

His kisses are powerful

Chief: O'hara, what are you doing?

Jules: (turning red) I didn't think anyone was here.

Chief: Everyone knows how you feel about Shawn. Just tell him.


	24. Hero

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I thought I would use my favorite song.

24: Hero by Nickleback

Shawn just had a case and he almost died. He is sitting on the roof of the Psych office reflecting.

Shawn: I am so high, I can hear heaven

I am so high, I can hear heaven

Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me

And they say that a hero can save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

Someone told me love would all save us

But how can that be?

Look what love gave us

A world full of killing, and blood spilling, that world never came

And they say that a hero can save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

Now that the world isn't ending

It's love that I'm sending to you

It isn't the love of a hero

That's why I fear it won't do

And they say that a hero can save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

And they're watching us (watching us)

They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away

They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away

They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away

Gus: Shawn, Get down from there!


	25. Part of your world

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

25: Part of your World from The little mermaid

Jules feels a little out of touch with Shawn's life.

Jules: Your right Shawn. I could be part of your world.

Look at this stuff isn't it neat, wouldn't you think my collection's complete

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything

Look at this trouve, treasures untold

How many wonders can one cavern hold

Lookin' around here you'd think

Sure she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty

I've got whozits and whats it galore

You want thingamabobs. I've got 20.

But who cares no big deal I want more

I wanna be where the people are

I wanna see wanna see 'em dancin'

Walkin' around on those what do ya call 'em? Oh feet.

Flipping your fins you don't get too far

Legs are required for jumping dancin'

Strollin' along down the what's the word again-street

Up where they walk, Up where they run

Up where they stay all day in the sun

Wanderin' free

Wish I could be

Part of that world

What would I give if I could live outta these waters

What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand

Betcha on land

They understand

Bet they don't reprimand their daughters

Bright young women

Sick of swimming

Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know

Ask 'em my questions and get some answers

What's a fire and why does it what's the word-burn?

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love

Love to explore that shore up above

Out of the sea, wish I could be part of that world


	26. Centerfold

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 26: Centerfold by The J. Geils Band

On vacation, Shawn and Gus "accidently" walk into a store called "Treasure Cove Bookstore." It wasn't exactly what they were expecting.

Gus: A porn store, Shawn? We've supposed be getting a map.

Shawn: Honestly, dude. I didn't know. Maybe they have a map.

(He walked down an aisle and pulled a girly magazine off the shelf. He opened it to the centerfold.)

Shawn: Dude, it's Tiffany.

Gus: Where? (looks over Shawn's shoulder) Damn.

Shawn: (singing, staring dumbfounded at page) Does she walk? Does she talk? Does she come complete?

Gus: My homeroom, homeroom angel

Always pulled me from seat

Shawn: She was pure like snowflakes

No one could ever stain

Gus: The memory of my angel

Could never cause me pain

Shawn: Years go by I'm lookin' through a girly magazine

Gus: And there's my homeroom angel on the pages in between

Shawn, Gus: My blood runs cold

My memory has just been sold

My angel is the centerfold

Angel is the centerfold

Shawn: Slipped me notes under the desk, while I was thinkin' about her dress

Gus: I was shy I turned away, before she caught my eye

Shawn: I was shakin' in my shoes, whenever she flashed those baby blues

Gus: Something had a hold on me when angel passed close by

Shawn: Those soft and fuzzy sweater too magical to much

Shawn, Gus: My blood runs cold, My memory has just been sold, My angel is the centerfold, angel is the centerfold

Shawn: It's okay I understand, this ain't no neverland

Gus: I hope that when this issue's gone, I'll see you when your clothes are on

Shawn: Take your car. Yes we will. We'll take your car and drive.

Gus: We'll take it to a matel room and take 'em off in private

Shawn, Gus: A part of me has just been ripped, the pages from my mind are stripped, Oh no I can't deny it, Oh yea I guess I gotta buy it.

Store clerk: Guys?

(They turn around)

Store clerk: You guys going to buy something.

Shawn: Do you have a map?

Gus: Shawn!


	27. She thinks my Tractor's sexy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: thanks to BeeAtrice for the idea on Psych fan board.

27: She Thinks my Tractor's sexy by Kenny Chesney

Shawn and the team are investigating the disappearance of a local farmer. Shawn has a cowboy hat on top his head. He gets up on the tractor and starts singing and doing dance moves from the video.

Shawn: Plowing these fields in the hot summer sun, Over by the gate lordy here she comes, with a basket full of chicken and a big cold jug of sweet tea, I make a little room and I slide on up, open up the throttle and stir a little dust, just look at her face, she ain't a foolin' me

(swings hips) She thinks my tractor's sexy. It really turns her on. She's always staring at me. While I'm chugging along. She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land she's even kind of crazy about my farmer's tan, She's the only one who really understands what gets me, she thinks my tractor's sexy

We ride back and forth until we run out of light. Take it to the barn, put it up for the night. Climb up in the loft sit and talk with the radio on. She said she's got a dream and I asked what it is. She wants a little farm and a yard full of kids. One more teeny weeny ride before I take her home

(swings hips) She thinks my tractor's sexy. It really turns her on. She's always staring at me. While I'm chugging along. She like the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land she's even kind of crazy about my farmer's tan, She's the only one who really understands what gets me, she thinks my tractor's sexy.

Well, she ain't into cars or pick up trucks but if it runs like a Deere man her eyes light up. She thinks my tractors sexy.

Gus: What are you doing, Shawn?

Shawn: Just having fun.

Gus: Get down from there before you break something

Lassie: Spencer! Get. Off. The. Tractor.

Shawn: (getting down) Dude, I totally rock K. C.


	28. Nothing to Lose

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

28: Nothing to Lose By Josh Gracin

Shawn is in the Psych office, psyching himself up to ask Jules out.

Shawn: It was noontime, downtime, break time, summertime, miller time, anytime, She was looking pretty fine. A red light, green light, go, all fired upside down, downtown, she was shaking me all around. I was tuned in going nowhere second wind, jonesing, drooling, feeling good if you would

Oh yeah, by the way she moves, she's got me rolling in dirt in a white t-shirt, breaker breaker 1-9, she's a big ol' flirt, by now she's got me pretty tied up tied down, any way I choose, I got nothing to lose.

In like Flynn, I was looking for the win, Just trying anything, hey

Baby where you been

All my life I've been looking for someone like you

Falling head over heels hey what can I do

Oh yeah, by the way she moves, she's got me rolling in dirt in a white t-shirt, breaker breaker 1-9, she's a big ol' flirt, by now she's got me pretty tied up tied down, any way I choose, I got nothing to lose.

Now I'm in the fast lane going 98

By now I know she can smooth operate me

I know by now She's no goody two shoes

But hey I got nothing to lose

Gus: Shawn! What the hell are you doing?

Shawn: (shocked. Thought he was alone) I…uh…

Gus: Just ask her out already!


	29. Cat's in the Cradle

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

29: Cat's in the Cradle by Harry Chapin

Henry is reminiscing about Shawn's childhood while he waits in the waiting room for news.

Henry: My child arrived just the other day. He came to the world in the usual way. But there were planes to catch and bills to pay. He learned to walk while I was away. And he was talkin' fore I knew it and as he grew he'd say "I'm gonna be like you dad, you know I'm gonna be like you."

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon. Little boy blue and the man on the moon. When you comin' home dad? I don't know when, but will get together then sun. You know we'll have a good time then.

My son turned 10 just the other day. He said "Thanks for the ball, dad, come on let's play. Can you teach me to throw?" I said "not today. I got a lot to do." He said "that's ok." And he walked away but his smile never dimmed. And said "I'm gonna be like him yeah you know I'm gonna be like him."

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon. Little boy blue and the man on the moon. When you comin' home dad? I don't know when, but will get together then sun. You know we'll have a good time then.

Well, he came home from college just the other day. So much like a man I just had to say. "Son, I'm proud of you, can you sit for awhile?" He shook his head and said with a smile. "What I'd really like dad is to borrow the car keys, see you later can I have them please?"

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon. Little boy blue and the man on the moon. When you comin' home dad? I don't know when, but will get together then sun. You know we'll have a good time then.

Shawn: Dad? (carrying a baby) Meet your grandson.

Henry: It's a boy?

Shawn: It's a boy. Luke Henry Spencer.

Henry: (smiling taking the baby) I'm proud of you son.

As I hung up the phone it occurred to me

He'd grown up just like me. My boy was just like me.


	30. Fast cars and Freedom

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

30: Fast Cars and Freedom by Rascall Flatts

Shawn and Gus are investigating a crime at a race track. They are looking for someone. Instead they see a hot blond girl walk by with a guy.

Shawn: Starin' at you takin' off your make up. Wondering why you even put it on. I know you think you do but baby you don't need it.

Gus: Wish that you could see what I see when its gone. I see a dust trail following an old red neon. Baby, blue eyes, your head on my shoulder.

Shawn and Gus: Wait, baby don't move, right there it is. T-shirt hanging off a dogwood branch. That river was cold but we gave love a chance. Yeah. Yeah for me. You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom. That sunset riverbank, first time feeling.

Shawn: Yea smile and shake your head as if you don't believe me. I'll just sit right here and let you take me back. I'm on that gravel road, look at me.

Gus: On my way to pick you up, you're standing on that front porch. Looking just like that remember that I see a dust trail following an old red neon. Baby blue eyes your head on my shoulder

Shawn and Gus: Wait, baby don't move, right there it is. T-shirt hanging off a dogwood branch. That river was cold but we gave love a chance. Yeah. Yeah for me. You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom. That sunset riverbank, first time feeling.

Guy: Can I help you guys?

Shawn: Dude, who are you?

Guy: I walk here.

Gus: We need to talk to you.


	31. What's left of me

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

31: What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey

Shawn is trying to convince Jules to go out with him in the Chief's office.

Shawn: Jules, it's not that easy for me.

Jules: You've never had a problem asking people out before.

Shawn: They weren't you. (starts singing)

Watch my life pass me by. In the rear view mirrior. Pictures frozen in time are becoming clearer. I don't wanna waste another day stuck in the shadow of my mistakes. Yeah…

Cause I want you and I feel you. Crawling underneath my skin. Like a hunger like a burning. To find a place I've never been. Now I'm broken and I'm faded I'm half the man I thought I would be but you can have what's left of me

I've been dying inside. Little by little. Nowhere to go. But going out of my mind in endless circles. Running from myself until you gave me a reason for standing still

Cause I want you and I feel you. Crawling underneath my skin. Like a hunger like a burning. To find a place I've never been. Now I'm broken and I'm faded I'm half the man I thought I would be but you can have what's left of me

It's falling faster barely breathing. Give me something to believe in. Tell me: it's not all in my head. Take what's left of this man make me whole once again

Cause I want you and I feel you. Crawling underneath my skin. Like a hunger like a burning. To find a place I've never been. Now I'm broken and I'm faded I'm half the man I thought I would be but you can have what's left of me

Chief: O'Hara! Spencer! Get out of my office.

Shawn: Chief! I didn't see you there.

Jules: C'mon Shawn. You can buy me lunch.


	32. Bad day

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I know the words aren't exact but Shawn's singing about himself so I had to change it a little.

32: Bad day by Daniel Powter

Shawn has had a bad day. It was the first time he was wrong. Gus stopped talking to him. And Henry just made it worse. Jules is there trying to help.

Shawn: Damn it, Dad! You don't get it. This isn't about you. (Stalking off. Singing) Where is the moment we needed the most. I kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. They tell me my blue skies fade to grey. They tell me my passion's gone away and I don't need no carryin' on. I stand in the line just to hit a new low. I'm faking a smile with coffee to go. You tell me my life's been way off line. I'm falling to pieces every time and I don't need no carrin' on

Jules: (stepping in to comfort Shawn) Cause you had a bad day. You're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know. You work a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day. The camera don't lie. You're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day. You had a bad day.

Shawn: (looks at Jules) Well, you need a blue slay holiday. The point is they laugh at what you say. And I don't need no carrin' on

Jules: (taking his wrists in hers) Cause you had a bad day. You're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know. You work a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day. The camera don't lie. You're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day. You had a bad day.

Shawn and Jules: Sometimes the systems on the blink. And the whole thing turns out wrong. You might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that strange and I'm not wrong.

Shawn: So where is the passion when you need it the most

Jules: Oh, you and I. (Looking into his eyes. They kiss.)


	33. I don't wanna be

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

33: I don't wanna be by Gavin Degraw

Gus is tired of being treated like a baby by his parents. He's on his own in the office.

Gus: I don't need to be anything other then a prison guard's son. I don't need to be anything other then a specialist's son. I don't have to be anyone other then the birth of two souls in one part of where I'm going is knowing where I'm coming from

I don't want to be anything other then what I've been trying to be lately. All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind. I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I've got to do or who I'm supposed to be I don't want to be anything other then me

I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn. I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn. Am I the only one who noticed I can't be the only one who's learned

I don't want to be anything other then what I've been trying to be lately. All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind. I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I've got to do or who I'm supposed to be I don't want to be anything other then me

Can I have everyone's attention please? If you're not like this and that, You're gonna have to leave. I came from the mountain. The crust of creation. My whole situation made from clay to stone and now I'm telling everybody

I don't want to be anything other then what I've been trying to be lately. All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind. I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I've got to do or who I'm supposed to be I don't want to be anything other then me

Shawn: (coming in) Dude, you here? What's going on?

Gus: Parents

Shawn: Oh. Hey, I got something to cheer you up.

Gus: A case?

Shawn: You know that's right


	34. I still miss you

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

35: I still miss you by Keith Anderson

Jules and Shawn have gotten married and they have a daughter. Juliet died shortly after child birth. Five years later, he's visting her grave.

Juliet Joy O'Hara

1979-2008

Beloved Wife and Mother

Shawn: Hey babe. I can't believe you've been gone so long. You wouldn't believe how much she's changed. (setting flowers down. Running his fingers over the letters)

I've changed the presets in my truck. So those old songs don't sneak up. They still find me and remind me. Yeah you come back that easy. Try restaurants I've never been to. Order new things off the menu that I never tried cause you didn't like. Two drinks in you were by my side.

I've talked to friends

I've talked to my self

I've talked to God

I prayed liked hell but I still miss you

I tried sober I tried drinking

I've been strong and I've been weak

And I still miss you

I've done everything, moved on like I'm supposed to

I'd give anything for one more

Minute with you

I still miss you

I still miss you

I never knew til you were gone

How many pages you were on

It never ends I keep turning

And line after line and you are there again

I don't know how to let you go

You are so deep down in my soul

I feel helpless, so hopeless

It's a door that never closes

No I don't know how to do this

I've talked to friends

I've talked to my self

I've talked to God

I prayed liked hell but I still miss you

I tried sober I tried drinking

I've been strong and I've been weak

And I still miss you

I've done everything, moved on like I'm supposed to

I'd give anything for one more

Minute with you

I still miss you

I still miss you

I've talked to friends

I've talked to my self

I've talked to God

I prayed liked hell but I still miss you

I tried sober I tried drinking

I've been strong and I've been weak

And I still miss you

I've done everything, moved on like I'm supposed to

I'd give anything for one more

Minute with you

I still miss you

I still miss you

A little girl ran up to him. He picked her up.

Shawn: Hey Jewels

Jewels: Daddy, Uncle Gus wants to know if your ready to go.

Shawn: Yea. Tell mommy bye.

Jewels: (turning to gravestone) Bye mommy.


	35. All i want for christmas

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: this one was supposed to come before I still miss you but I didn't have it typed yet.**

34: All I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey

Jules is at her family Christmas where she spots Shawn, who decided to crash the party. She gives him a little Christmas present.

Jules: I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. More then you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about presents underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day. I just want you for my own more then you could ever know make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow. I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click 'cause I just want you here tonight holding on to me so tight what more can I do baby all I want for Christmas is you.

All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere and the sound of Children's laughter fills the air and everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me.

(She walks up to Shawn who just so happens to be standing under the mistletoe and kisses him.)


	36. Life is a highway

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

36: Life is a highway by Rascal Flatts or Tom Petty

Shawn and Gus just solved a case about a missing driver. They are in the Psych office. Lassie comes in.

Shawn: Life's like a road that you travel on

Gus: When there's one day here and the next day gone

Shawn: Sometimes you bend sometimes you stand

Gus: Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

Lassie: There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door

Shawn: (Lassie?) Where blues won't haunt you anymore

Gus: Where the brave are free and lovers soar

Shawn: Come ride with me to the distant shore

Gus: We won't hesitate

Shawn: To break down the garden gate

Gus: There's not much time left today

Shawn, Gus, Lassie: Life is a highway. I wanna ride it all night long. If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long

Shawn: Through all these cities and all these towns. It's in my blood and it's all around. I love you now like I loved you then

Gus: This is the road and these are the hands. From Mozambique to those Memphis Nights. The Khyber pass to Vancover's lights

Lassie: Knock me down get back up again. You're in my blood. I'm not a lonely man.

Shawn: There's no load I can't hold. Road so rough this I know. I'll be there when the light comes in. Just tell 'em we're survivors.

Shawn, Gus, Lassie: Life is a highway. I wanna ride it all night long. If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long

Shawn: There was a distance between you and i

Gus: A misunderstanding once

Lassie: But now we look it in the eye

Shawn: (stopping) I'm sorry. Why are you here?

Lassie: I…a…I wanted to say I'm sorry I yelled at you. Now I've got to go. (leaves)

Shawn: That was creepy


	37. Amanda

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

37: Amanda by Boston

Shawn and Gus are in the home of a rich client. They fall under her love spell. Her name is Amanda.

Shawn: Babe tomorrows so far away. There's something I have to say. I don't think I can hide what I'm feelin inside.

Gus: Another day, knowin' I love you. And I, I'm getting too close again. I don't want to see it end

Shawn: If I tell you tonight will you turn out the light. And walk away knowin' I love you?

Shawn, Gus: I'm gonna take you by surprise and make you realize, Amanda. I'm gonna tell you right away, I can't wait another day, Amanda. I'm gonna say it like a man and make you understand, Amanda. I love you

Gus: And I feel like today's the day. I'm lookin' for the words to say. Do you wanna be free are you ready for me

Shawn: to feel this way. I don't wanna lose you. So it may be too soon I know.

Gus: The feelings takes so long to grow. If I tell you today will you turn me away. And let me go? I don't wanna lose you

Shawn, Gus: I'm gonna take you by surprise and make you realize, Amanda. I'm gonna tell you right away, I can't wait another day, Amanda. I'm gonna say it like a man and make you understand, Amanda. I love you

Amanda: Aren't you boys sweet. Now can we get back to the case.

Shawn: The case right.


	38. All or nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

38: All or Nothing by O-Town

Jules receives a call from an old boyfriend. Shawn gets jealous.

Shawn: I know when he's been on your mind. That distant look is in your eyes. I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over. It's not the way I choose to live and something somewhere's gotta give as sharing in this relationship gets older

Gus: You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't ever there. I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair

Shawn, Gus: Cuz I want it all or nothing at all. There's nowhere left to fall when you reach the bottom it's now or never. Is it all or are we just friends is this how it ends with a simple telephone call you leave me here with nothing at all

Shawn: There are times it seems to me. I'm sharing you with memories I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it

Gus: Then there's times you look at me as though I'm all that you could see those times I don't believe it's right, I know it, know it

Shawn: Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well, I had the rest of you now I want the best of you it's time to show and tell

Shawn, Gus: Cuz I want it all or nothing at all. There's nowhere left to fall when you reach the bottom it's now or never. Is it all or are we just friends is this how it ends with a simple telephone call you leave me here with nothing at all

Gus: Cuz you and I. could lose it all if you've got no more room no more inside for me in your life

Shawn: Cuz I want it all or nothing at all There's nowher left to fall it's now or never

Shawn, Gus: Cuz I want it all or nothing at all. There's nowhere left to fall when you reach the bottom it's now or never. Is it all or are we just friends is this how it ends with a simple telephone call you leave me here with nothing at all

Jules: You guys ok?

Shawn: We're fine.

Gus: Yeah fine.


	39. Letter to me

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

39: Letter to me By Brad Paisley

Shawn and Gus are at their old high school. Their reminsing.

Shawn: If I could write a letter to me and send it back in time to my self at 17. First I'd prove it's me by saying look under your bed there's a skoal can and a playboy no one else would know you hid

Gus: And then I'd say I know it's tough when you break up after seven months and yeah I know you really liked her and it just don't seem fair all I can say is pain like that is fast and it's rare

Shawn, Gus: And oh you got so much going for you going right, but I know at 17 it's hard to see past Friday night. She wasn't right for you and still you feel like there's a knife sticking out of your back and you're wondering if you'll survive you'll make it through this and you'll see you're still around to write this letter to me

Gus: At the stop sign at Tomlinson and 8th always stop completely don't just tap your brakes

Shawn: And when you get a date with Bridget make sure the tank is full on second thought forget it that one turns out kinda cool

Gus: Each and every time you have a fight just assume your wrong and daddy's right and you should really thank Mrs. Bringman she spends so much extra time

Shawn: It's like she sees a diamond underneath and she's polishing you til you shine

Shawn, Gus: And oh you got so much going for you going right but I know at 17 it's hard to see past Friday night Tonight's the bonfire rally but you're staying home instead because if you fail algebra mom and dad will kill you dead trust me you'll squeak by and get a C and you're still around to write this letter to me

Gus: You've got so much up ahead. You'll make new friends

Shawn: You should see your kids and wife and I'd end up saying have no fear these are nowhere near the best years of your life

Gus: I guess I'll see you in the mirror when you're a grown man. P.S. go hug Aunt Rita every chance you can

Shawn, Gus: And oh you got so much going for you going right but I know at 17 it's hard to see past Friday night I wish you'd study Spanish. I wish you'd take a typing class. I wish you wouldn't worry let it be. I'd say have a little faith and you'll see. If I could right a letter to me.


	40. I know you know

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I read on the Psych message boards that this would be funny.

40: I know you know (Psych theme song) by the Friendly Indians

Cast is in the station fooling around.

Gus: In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity

Shawn: (cocky grin) I'm not inclined to resign to maturity

Jules: If it's all right, then you're all wrong

Lassie: Why bounce around to the same damn song

Chief: You'd rather run when you can't crawl

Shawn: I know you know I'm not telling the truth

Gus: I know you know they just don't have any proof

Jules, Chief, Lassie: Embrace the deception, learn how to bend. You're worst inhibitions tend Psych you out in the end

Chief: Are you trying to tell us something, Mr. Spencer?

Lassie: Forget it, Karen. We know he's lying.

Shawn: (nervously) I don't know what your talking about.

Jules: Oh come on, Shawn. We all know your not Psychic.

Shawn: Really? (turns to Gus) Start the car. (They run out of the building as fast as they can) Run like the wind Gus! (the others laugh)


	41. YOu give love a bad name

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

41: You give love a bad name by Bon Jovi

Shawn and Gus are backstage at a Bon Jovi concert working a case of a kidnapped fan. They get a little to into it.

Shawn: An angel's smile is what you sell. You promise me heaven then put me through hell

Gus: Chains of love got a hold on me when passions a prison you can't break free

Shawn: You're a loaded gun. There's nowhere to run

Gus: No one can save me. The damage is done

Shawn and Gus: Shot through the heart and you're to blame. You give love a bad name. I play my part and you play your game. You give love a bad name. You give love a bad name.

Shawn: Paint your smile on your lips. Blood red nails on your finger tips.

Gus: A school boys dream you act so shy. Your very first kiss was your first kiss good bye.

Shawn: You're a loaded gun. There's nowhere to run

Gus: No one can save me. The damage is done

Shawn and Gus: Shot through the heart and you're to blame. You give love a bad name. I play my part and you play your game. You give love a bad name. You give love a bad name.

Bon jovi: What are you guys doing?

Shawn: Rocking

Bon Jovi: (laughs) Why don't you leave the rocking to us?


	42. Hot blooded

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

42: Hot Blooded by Foreigner

Shawn and Gus visit a Foreigner cover band. They've had one two many drinks.

Shawn: Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see. I got a fever of a hundered and three

Gus: Come on Baby do you do more then dance? I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded

Shawn: You don't have to read my mind to know what I have in mind. Honey you ought to know

Gus: Now you move so fine let me lay it on the line. I wanna know what you're doin after the show

Shawn: Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendez vous

Gus: Just me and you I'll show you lovin' like you never knew

Shawn and Gus: Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see. I got a fever of a hundred and three come on baby do you do more then dance? I'm hot blooded I'm hot blooded.

Shawn: If it feels alright maybe you can stay all night

Gus: Shall I leave you my key?

Shawn: But you've got to give me a sign come on girl some kind of sign

Gus: Tell me are you hot mama? You sure look that way for me

Shawn: Are you old enough? Will you be ready when I call your bluff?

Gus: Is my timing right? Did you save your love for me tonight?

Bartender: Stop it!


	43. When there was me and you

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

43: When there was me and you from High School Musical

Jules finds herself doubting her feelings for Shawn after he screws up.

Jules: It's funny when you find yourself looking from the outside I'm standing here but all I want is to be over there. Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care.

I thought you were my fairy tale. A dream when I'm not sleeping. A wish upon a star that's coming true. But everybody else could tell that I confused my feelings with the truth when there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody that I heard you singing and when you smiled you made me feel like I could sing along but then you went and changed the words now my heart is empty I'm only left with used to be's and once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairy tale and dreams were meant for sleeping and wishes on a star just don't come true cause now even I can tell that I confused my feelings with the truth cause I like the view when there was me and you

Jules: Oh Shawn how could you?


	44. Jesus take the wheel

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

44: Jesus take the wheel by Carrie Underwood

Shawn's in an accident. Jules is worried. She's in the waiting room praying.

Jules: She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati on a snow white Christmas Eve

Going home to see her mama and her daddy with the baby in the back seat

Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline

It'd been a long hard year, she had a lot on her mind and she was going way too fast. Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass. She saw both their lives flash before her eyes. She didn't even have time to cry she was so scared. She threw her hands up in the air.

Jesus, take the wheel. Take it from my hands cause I can't do this on my own. I'm letting go so give me one more chance to save me from this road I'm on. Jesus take the wheel.

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder and the car came to a stop. She cried when she saw that baby in the back seat sleeping like a rock and for the first time in a long time she bowed her head to pray. She said I'm sorry for the way I've been living my life I know I've got to change so from now on tonight

Jesus, take the wheel. Take it from my hands cause I can't do this on my own. I'm letting go so give me one more chance to save me from this road I'm on. Jesus take the wheel.

Nurse: Mrs. Spencer?

Jules: yes?

Nurse: Your husband is going to be ok. He's asking for you.

Jules: Thank you. (goes into Shawn's room)

Shawn: (hoarsely) Hey babe

Jules: Hey


	45. It's my life

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

45: It's my life by Bon Jovi

Shawn and Henry get into another fight over something Shawn did. Shawn's had enough.

Shawn: If you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to Bon Jovi (singing) This ain't a song for the broken hearted.

Gus: No silent prayer for the faith departed

Shawn: I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

Gus: You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it outloud

Shawn and Gus: It's my life, it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever, I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) my heart is like an open highway. Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive cause it's my life

Gus: This is for one's who stood their ground

Shawn: For Tommy and Gina who never backed down

Gus: Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake

Shawn: Luck aint even lucky, got to make your own breaks

Shawn and Gus: It's my life, it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever, I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) my heart is like an open highway. Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive cause it's my life

Gus: Better stand tall when they're calling you out

Shawn: Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

Shawn and Gus: It's my life, it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever, I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) my heart is like an open highway. Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive cause it's my life

Shawn: That's right! You've been Bon Jovied.

Gus: yea


	46. Wild Wild West

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

46: Wild Wild West by Escape Club

Shawn and the gang are at an old saloon. Shawn and Gus and Jules are a little nutty.

Shawn: 47 dead beats living in the back street. Northeast west south all in the same house.

Gus: Setting in a back room waiting for the big boom I'm in a bed room waiting for my baby

Shawn, Gus, Jules: She's so mean but I don't care I love her eyes and her wild wild hair. Dance to the beat that we love best heading for the nineties living in the wild wild west. The wild wild west

Shawn: Mandy's in the backroom handing out Valium

Gus: Sheriff's on the airwaves talking to the D.J.'s

Shawn: Got to live it up, live it up

Gus: Ronnie's got a new gun

Shawn, Gus, Jules: She's so mean but I don't care I love her eyes and her wild wild hair. Dance to the beat that we love best heading for the nineties living in the wild wild west. The wild wild west

Shawn: Now put your flags in the air and march them up and down

Gus: You can live it up, live it up, all over the town

Jules: And turn to the left, turn to the right

Shawn: I don't care as long as she comes tonight

Shawn, Gus, Jules: She's so mean but I don't care I love her eyes and her wild wild hair. Dance to the beat that we love best heading for the nineties living in the wild wild west. The wild wild west

(They strike Charlie angels pose at end)

Lassie: Would you three stop it!


	47. My heart will go on

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Italicized parts are flashback quotes. It is supposed to be like the version on the Back to Titantic album with the lines from the movie.

47: My Heart will go on by Celine Dion (Theme from Titanic)

Jules is staring at the gravestone. Silent tears streaming down here cheeks. Her blond hair blowing in the wind. Gus waiting quietly behind her.

Shawn Henry Spencer

April 4, 1978 – June 25, 2008

Beloved son and friend

She would never forget his last few moments. _You've got to promise me that you won't ever let go, Jules._

Jules: Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on

_Jules: __Any progress?  
__Shawn__: I picked up Malone's astral trail — that's what it's called — it leads to a hotel across from the convention center, room 428, oak door, can't miss it_

Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on

_Shawn: I agree but that's clearly not what we're doing._

_Jules: What do you say we are doing?_

_Shawn: I call it very close talking_

Near far wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on

_Juliet__: Okay, Shawn, I'm gonna need you to do me a favor.  
__Shawn__: Name it.  
__Juliet__: Duck._

Love was when I loved you. One true time to hold you in my life we'll always go on

_Juliet__: Okay, you have five seconds to get your butt out of-- Actually, you know what? Stay right there.  
__Shawn__: Oh, indecisive. I like that._

Near far wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on

You're here there's nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way and my heart will go on and on

_Juliet__: That's more specific than usual  
__Shawn__: Sometimes the spirits are in a giving mood, now you won't find Malone, but I sense some seriously dark juju-mo-gumbo went down in there_

Near far wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on

_Juliet__: Shawn, I can't just give you a case because Gus is out of town this weekend and you're lonely.  
__Shawn__: Fine, maybe together we can figure out how I can be less lonely. Wait, I'm getting something... baby oil_

Jules: I'll never let go, Shawn. I'll never let go.


	48. Live those songs again

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

48: Live those songs by Kenny Chesney

Shawn and Gus pass an old guy on the street corner. This sparks some cocky fun in our psychic team.

Shawn: Saw him sitting on a sidewalk in Fresno. Braided hair and a tie-dyed t-shirt on

Gus: Talkin to himself about Vietnam. About the tour he did and the deal he got

Shawn: He said this world ain't the same if you ask me

Gus: If I could be some where else I'd tell you where I'd be

Shawn and Gus: (shaking hips and copying Kenny Chesney's dance moves) I'd be rollin on a river with credence. Stealin' kisses from Peggy Sue. I'd be knee deep in sand on a Panama Beach. In the spring of '72. I'd be wastin' away on the dock of the bay. Watchin the tide roll in. He said what I wouldn't give just to live those songs again.

Shawn: Saw him working the counter at Walgreens with a new haircut and a bachelor's degree

Gus: Talkin' to himself about his raw deal cussin' Uncle Sam and the GI bill

Shawn: He said this world ain't the same if you ask me

Gus: If I could be some where else I'd tell ya where I'd be

Shawn and Gus: (shaking hips and copying Kenny Chesney's dance moves) I'd be rollin on a river with credence. Stealin' kisses from Peggy Sue. I'd be knee deep in sand on a Panama Beach. In the spring of '72. I'd be wastin' away on the dock of the bay. Watchin the tide roll in. He said what I wouldn't give just to live those songs again.

Shawn and Gus: (shaking hips and copying Kenny Chesney's dance moves) I'd be rollin on a river with credence. Stealin' kisses from Peggy Sue. I'd be knee deep in sand on a Panama Beach. In the spring of '72. I'd be wastin' away on the dock of the bay. Watchin the tide roll in. He said what I wouldn't give just to live those songs again.

Old guy: Very funny, boys.

Shawn: Just keeping it real.


	49. Cool Rider

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

49: Cool Rider by Michelle Pfeiffer (Grease 2)

Jules is telling Shawn the kind of man she wants with dance moves from the movie.

Jules: If you really want to know, what I want in a guy. Well, I'm looking for a dream on a mean machine with hell in his eyes. I want a devil in skin tight leather and he's gonna be wild as the wind and one fine night I'll be holding on tight

To a cooool rider, a cooool rider. If he's cool enough, he can burn me through and through whoa ohhhh. If it takes forever no ordinary boy is gonna do I want a rider that's cool

That's the way it's gonna be and that's the way that I feel. I want a whole lot more then the boy next door, I want hell on wheels. Just give me a fine motorcycle with a man growin' out of the seat and move aside, cause I'm gonna ride

To a cooool rider, a cooool rider. If he's cool enough, he can burn me through and through whoa ohhhh. If it takes forever no ordinary boy is gonna do I want a rider that's cool

Shawn: Damn!

Gus: That's hot.


	50. Once Bitten Twice Shy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Here's another of my favorite songs.

50: Once Bitten Twice Shy by Great White

Shawn and Gus's new client is a teenage runaway. They get a little carried away.

Shawn: Well, the times are getting hard for you little girl. I'm a hummin' and a strummin' all over god's world. You can't remember when you got your last meal and you don't know just how a woman feels

Gus: You didn't know what rock and roll was until you met my drummer on a grey tour bus. I got there in the nick of time before he got his hands across your state line, yeah

Shawn: Now it's the middle of the night on the open road. The heater don't work and it's oh so cold. You're lookin' tired you're lookin' kinda beat. The rhythm of the street sure knocks you off your feet.

Gus: You didn't know how rock and roll looked until you caught your sister with guys from the group. Half way home in the parking lot by the look in her eye she was giving what she got.

Shawn and Gus: My My my I'm once bitten twice shy baby. My my my I'm once bitten twice shy. My my my I'm once bitten twice shy baby

Shawn: Woman you're a mess, gonna die in your sleep. There's blood on my amp and my Les Paul's beat. Can't keep you home you're messing around. My best friend told me you were the best lick in town.

Gus: You didn't know that rock and roll burn. So you bought a candle and you lived and you learned. You got the rhythm you got the speed mama's little baby likes it short and sweet.

Shawn and Gus: My My my I'm once bitten twice shy baby. My my my I'm once bitten twice shy. My my my I'm once bitten twice shy baby

Shawn: I didn't know you had a rock and roll record until I saw your picture on another guy's jacket

Gus: You told me I was the only one but look at you now it's dark and you're gone


	51. I'm still a guy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

51: I'm still a guy By Brad Paisley

Shawn and Jules pass a deer on a nature trail. Jules thinks it's cute. Shawn has other ideas.

Shawn: When you see a deer you see Bambi and I see antlers up on the wall. When you see a lake you think picnic and I see a large mouth up under that log. You're probably thinking that you've going to change me. In some ways well maybe you might scrub me down, dress me up but no matter what I'm still a guy

When you see a priceless French painting I see a drunk naked girl. You think that riding a wild bull sounds crazy and I'd like to give it a whirl. Well love makes a man do some things he ain't proud of and in a weak moment I might walk your sissy dog, hold your purse at the mall but remember I'm still a guy

I'll pour out my heart. Hold your hand in the car. Write a love song that makes you cry. Then turn right around knock some jerk to the ground cause he copped a feel as you walked by.

Jules: What are you doing, Shawn?

Shawn: Nothing, let's keep going.


	52. numb

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I saw a video for this on Youtube.

52: Numb by Linkin' Park

Shawn has another fight with Henry. This one proves to be the worse.

Shawn: I'm tired of being what you want me to be. Feeling so faithless lost under the surface. Don't know what you're expecting of me. Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.

Gus: Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow

Shawn: Every step that I take is another mistake to you.

Gus: Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow

Shawn: I've become so numb I can't feel you there. Become so tired so much more aware I'm becoming this all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you

Shawn: Can't you see that you're smothering me. Holding too tightly afraid to lose control cause everything that you thought I could be has fallen apart right in front of you

Gus: Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow

Shawn: Every step that I take is another mistake to you.

Gus: Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow

Shawn: And I know I may end up failing too. But I know, you were just like me with someone disappointed in you

Shawn: Can't you see that you're smothering me. Holding too tightly afraid to lose control cause everything that you thought I could be has fallen apart right in front of you

Can't you see that you're smothering me. Holding too tightly afraid to lose control cause everything that you thought I could be has fallen apart right in front of you

Shawn finished his song and walked away towards his bike and driving off.


	53. It's tearing up my heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

53: It's tearing up my heart by N Sync

The Psych boys are confused about women. Shawn knows how he feels about Juliet but isn't sure she has feelings for him. Lassie still loves his ex-wife and seeing her out on a date sends pain through his heart and Gus is just looking for love.

Shawn, Gus, Lassie: It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you and when we are apart I feel it too and no matter what I do I feel the pain with or without you

Hey

Shawn: Baby, I don't understand just why we can't be lovers

Gus: Things are getting out of hand tryin to Much but baby we can win

Lassie: Let it go if you want me girl let me know, I am down on my knees, I cant take it anymore

Shawn, Gus, Lassie: It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you and when we are apart I feel it too and no matter what I do I feel the pain with or without you

Shawn: Baby don't misunderstand

Gus, Lassie: Don't misunderstand

Shawn: What I'm trying to tell ya

Gus: In the corner of my mind

Shawn, Lassie: Corner of my mind

Gus: Baby it feels like were running out of time

Lassie: Let it go (go) if you want me girl let me know, I am down on my knees, I can't take this anymore ohhh

Shawn, Gus, Lassie: It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you and when we are apart I feel it too and no matter what I do I feel the pain with or without you

Shawn, Gus, Lassie: It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you and when we are apart I feel it too and no matter what I do I feel the pain with or without you


	54. don't cha

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: My best friend and I thought this would be funny. Please don't judge.

54: Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls

Shawn and Gus are listening to music at the record store. They are singing along in high pitched voices.

Shawn: I know you like me

Gus: (I know you like me)  
Shawn: I know you do

Gus: (I know you do)  
Shawn: That's why whenever I come around  
Gus: She's all over you

Shawn: (she's all over you)  
Gus: I know you want it

Shawn: (I know you want it)  
Gus: It's easy to see

Shawn: (it's easy to see)  
Gus: And in the back of your mind  
Shawn: I know you should be on with me

Shawn and Gus: Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?

_They turned around to see have a bunch of people staring at them._

Shawn: What? You never seen people sing along before?

Gus: What are you staring at four eyes? We are having fun. Let's go Shawn.


	55. How you remind me

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

55: How you remind me by Nickleback

Shawn is reminiscing about all his fights with Henry after Henry has apologized.

Shawn: (On Henry's front lawn) Never made it as a wise man. I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing. Tired of living like a blind man. I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling. And this is how you remind me. This is how you remind me of what I really am. This is how you remind me of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry. I was waiting on a different story. This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking and I've been wrong, I've been down been to the bottom of every bottle. These five words in my head scream are we having fun yet

Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

It's not like you didn't know that. I said I love you and I swear I still do and it must have been so bad cause living with me must have damn near killed you. And this is how you remind me. This is how you remind me of what I really am. This is how you remind me of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry. I was waiting on a different story. This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking and I've been wrong, I've been down been to the bottom of every bottle. These five words in my head scream are we having fun yet


	56. Holler back

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

56: Holler back by The Lost Trailers

James and Dule are trying to understand street lingo for their next show. Texan James is wearing a cowboy hat on his head.

James: I got a city folk friend in a hip hop world. He goes by E. Diddy but his name is Earl.

Dule: Cocks his hat to the side in his Grandma's ride pumpin nothin but bass

James: He says things like 'Dawg are you down with that' And don't that fly girl got some back and I feel so doggone outta place

Dule: When he says, holler back when you get back home I say the only holler back that I know is

James and Dule: In that Holler back in the woods, where the country folks got it good. Homebrewed, homegrown where the wild seeds 'a get sown. It's a blast from the past all the cowgirls shakin' their sassafras. Let out a howl if ya feel like ya gotta If you wanna go on back to the holler, holler back

James: Man, I don't get it

Dule: Dude, me neither. Let's get some food.

James: Jerk chicken?

Dule: You know that's right. (fist bumps James)


	57. Keep Holding on

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

57: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne

Gus is in an accident. His life is hanging in the balance. Shawn is worried. Jules comforts him.

Jules: (puts her hand on his shoulder) You're not alone, together we stand. I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold and it feels like the end. There's no place to go. You know I won't give in. No I won't give in.

(wraps her arms around his waist) Keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through. We'll make it through. Just stay strong. Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through. We'll make it through.

So faraway, I wish you were here. Before it's too late, this could all disappear. Before the doors close and it comes to an end with you by my side I will fight and defend. I will fight and defend. Yeah, Yeah

Keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through. We'll make it through. Just stay strong. Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through. We'll make it through.

Jules: We're in this together Shawn.

Shawn: Thanks Jules I don't think I can do it alone. (They hug)


	58. Far away

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This is one of my favorite songs.

58: Far away by Nickleback

Jules is at the airport about to leave for New York. She was offered a job there. After finding out, Shawn's secret and a fight with Lassiter. Shawn has one last chance to win her back. Armed with a guitar he's in the middle of the terminal, Jules is shocked.

Jules: Shawn?

Shawn: This time, this place. Misused, mistakes. Too long, Too late. Who was I to make you wait. Just one chance, just one breath. Just in case there's just one left. Cause you know, you know, you know.

That I love you, I have loved you all along and I miss you. Been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance. Cause with you, I'd with stand, all of hell to hold your hand I'd give it all I'd give for us give anything but I wont give up. Cause you know, you know, you know.

That I love you, I have loved you all along and I miss you. Been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

So far away, been far away for far too long. So far away been far away for far too long. But you know, you know, you know. I wanted, I wanted you to stay cause I needed, I need you say, That I love you, I have loved you all along.

I'm so sorry Jules. I shouldn't have lied to you but I had go reason.

Jules: Oh Shawn. I know. Your heart was in the right place. I love you too.


	59. YOu've lost that lovin' feeling

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

59: You've lost that lovin' feelin' by the Righteous Brothers

Setup: Shawn and Gus are in Tom Blair's Pub trying to pick up women. They are doing the scene from top gun. Gus is Maverick and Shawn is Goose because of his nickname from his mother.

Shawn: Here's the bet. 20 bucks and you have to have current knowledge of a woman this time on the premises.

Gus: on the premises.

Shawn: C'mon Mave. A bet's a bet.

Gus: I don't know it just doesn't seem fair to you I mean but a…she's lost that loving feeling.

Shawn: She's lost that loving feeling? No. I hate it when she does that. (puts sunglasses on. They walk to bar to where there is a cute girl.)

Gus: Excuse me.

Shawn: (to woman) I handle this. (Tapes Gus on shoulder)

Gus: You never close your eyes  
Anymore when I kiss your lips.

Shawn: And there's no tenderness  
Like before in your fingertips.

Both: You're trying hard not to show it, (baby).  
But baby, baby I know it...

Both: You've lost that lovin' feelin',  
Whoa, that lovin' feelin',  
You've lost that lovin' feelin',  
Now it's gone...gone...gone...wooooooh.

Woman: Sit down


	60. we didnt start the fire

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

60: We didn't start the fire by Billy Joel

Setup: Shawn and Gus are standing in front of a history class. They are supposed to teach the kids about psychics and now they decide to give the 8th graders a brief history lesson.

Shawn: harry truman, doris day, red china, johnnie ray  
South pacific, walter winchell, joe dimaggio

Gus: joe mccarthy, richard nixon, studebaker, television  
North korea, south korea, marilyn monroe

Shawn: rosenbergs, h-bomb, sugar ray, panmunjom  
Brando, the king and I and the catcher in the rye

Gus: eisenhower, vaccine, englands got a new queen  
Marciano, liberace, santayana goodbye

Both  
We didnt start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the worlds been turning  
We didnt start the fire  
No we didnt light it  
But we tried to fight it

Shawn: joseph stalin, malenkov, nasser and prokofiev  
Rockefeller, campanella, communist bloc

Gus: roy cohn, juan peron, toscanini, dacron  
Dien bien phu falls, rock around the clock

Shawn: einstein, james dean, brooklyns got a winning team  
Davy crockett, peter pan, elvis presley, disneyland

Gus: bardot, budapest, alabama, krushchev  
Princess grace, peyton place, trouble in the suez

Kid: What's this have to do with history?

Shawn: Everything

Kid: no it doesn't

Shawn: How do you know?

Kid: it's a song

Shawn: It's an awesome song

Gus: Shawn, Will you stop it. Your arguing with a kid?

Shawn: He's dissing Billy Joel

Gus: I hear that. Let's go.


End file.
